A is for Ace
by iron woman
Summary: This is a story that goes through the alphabet for chaps. Eventually a slight Rogan. Rory, Finn and Colin are best friends. Lorelai and Chris are together.R&R please...
1. A is for Ace

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls :( I don't own Logan I don't own Rory, her amazing and bubbly character and I don't own the amazin and lovely Finn**

A is for Ace

''Rory, love, wake up!'' If you were to walk into the Hayden mansion ,go up the stairs, and into the room on your left ; this is what you would see. A teenage boy with tousled brown hair and hazel colored eyes on a bed, sitting on a girl who was whacking the boy with a pillow. The girl in question was Lorelai ''Rory'' Gilmore-Hayden and the boy was Finnegan ''Finn'' Morgan-Rosthchild. Even though both of their families were rich, and well known socialites, these two were best friends and didn't care about where they cam from. Rory having not grown up in the elite world. The two had known each other, and Colin McRea , their other best friend, since Rory had been born, she being two years younger than the two boys. ''Finny, leave me alone! Come back later with Colin and coffee and then I'll get ready for school.'', mumbled Rory. ''No can do love. Col's already here and gone. He went to get coffee from Luke's with your mum.'' ''So says the Aussie'', Rory, who was fifteen with wavy brown hair and blue eyes , suddenly sat up. She kneed Fin, pushing him off her as he doubled over and asked,''Why are you up so early? Why are you getting me up at 7:30 in the morning? And WHY are you so damn cheerful?'', ''Whoa! Watch the language! I thought we taught you better, Rory, I'm disappointed in you. He's cheerful because he got to wake you up while I went with your mother to get coffee, who is very grumpy, thank you very much.'', said voice from the door. ''Colin!'', Rory squealed. She ran up and pulled the boy into a hug.'' Not so tight Gilmore, you'll squeeze me to death.'' ''Tell ya what kid. To make it up to you about all of these terrible things, well have a movie night on Friday. Thats tomorrow is you didn't know.'', boomed the intercom '' No can do, we already planned a sleep over at Finn's tomorrow, sorry mom. We might consider that option next week. Anyway, why were you spying on us?'' ''Lorelai! Were you spyingon the kids again?'' ''No, Chris, I was. I would love to tell you kids why but, oh look at the time. You guys have to be getting off to school!''

_

* * *

after school _

''And so- that's the life of Henry VII, in a nutshell of course'', a matter-of-fact voice came from under the door that led to Colin's room. ''Thanks a lot Ace.'', Colin. ''Ace?'', ''Well love, we decided to call you that because you are an ace student and an ace best friend.'' ''Yeah! The aciest best friend a guy could ever want.'', agreed Colin. ''Aciest isn't a word ,Colin.'' , ''That proves my point kitten he'' aceiest''student..''''Thank you very much Finn. But sweetie, aciest still isn't a word, even when you say it.''


	2. B is for Best Friends and Basketball

**B is for Best Friends and Basketball**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Rory, Colin, or Finn but in this story I control their characters (hehehe). Also, the movies mentioned also do not belong to the marvelous moi.**

After driving from Colin's place to the Crap Shack, getting a to-go order of chili cheese fries, burgers w/o the "mushy green stuff" (duh!) from Luke's and then going to Doose's for junk food and sweets, the trio went over to Finn's house. Lying on the gynourmous (_AN:I know that's not a word_) couch watching Glory Road, with Rory curled up between Finn and Colin, the petite girl said, " What's wrong with the coach having previously coached girls? We can play sports too!''. "Feminists", Colin coughed. "Ace, kitten, you don't even play basketball. Wait, you don't play any sports!" "Thanks a lot Finn", Rory gave him a watery blue puppy dog look. "Common, don't look at me like that love, just look at the screen!" "Ha!" Colin shouted, "You caved!" "Well mate, I bet you would've too, look at that face." "Whatever, Finn", Colin said, "Let's go back to watching the movie." "He so would've caved", Finn whispered to Rory who smiled and covered up her laugh with a mouthful of ice cream.

"This is such a fucked up movie'', Colin commented when Rory had put High School Musical into the player. "I know sweetheart, that's why Finn chose it; he's fucked up", was Rory's reply. "Sweetheart?" Finn questioned, "And you're calling me fucked up…." "Yes, _dahling_, sweetheart." Rory stood up and put in the next movie.

When she got back to the couch, she jumped on top of Finn. "Gentle Ace, gentle", Finn groaned. "That's payback for this morning." Colin laughed. "Watch it _sweetheart_, or **I'll** get on top of you", growled Finn, pushing up with Rory still lying on his back. Colin pressed himself up against the arm of the chair, holding up his hands, "I give up". He got up and walked over to where Rory was positioned and picked her up. "Common Ace, let's get away from that cruel Aussie monster." "Not to mention", she seconded, looking at the boy with narrowed eyes, " He's a complete perv." "How so love?" Finn questioned with mock offence in his voice. "Let's see- one, you offered to lie **on top of** Colin, you called the said guy sweetheart, and you are and probably will continue to be a playboy or whatever you like to call it." "Hey! Two of those things were your fault and the other I am very proud to be" With those two little speeches, the last movie was put in.

"Thanks guys", said a solemn Rory as the credits rolled. "For what Ace?" asked Colin. "For the memories of course!" Laughing, she fell back into Colin and the seat. "our elcome aesh.", What did you say Col?", " OUR SQUISHING ME!", "Sorry sweetheart. Have you seen Finn?" The little light that was on the desk turned on. " I'm right here Ace." He walked over to the smaller couch that Rory and Colin were on. She moved over so that he could lay down next to them. Finn put his head in Rory's lap and she rested her head on Colin's shoulder. "Thank you pillow. Good night and good luck." With that statement, Rory Gilmore and her two best friend in the whole wide world, were off to dreamland. None of them knowing what was to happen in the next weeks to come……


	3. C is for Colin and Coffee

**C is for Colin and Coffee**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the characters that I mention below, Gilmore Girls belongs to ASP (Amy Sherman-Palladino) and the CW, It was also brought to my attention that I do not own my lovely computer (my mom does).**

"Up and at 'em sunshine!", called Rory from the kitchen. "We're already up, kitten", Finn yelled back from the direction of the entertainment room. "Dah-ling", Rory drawled as she walked into the room and sat on the couch between Finn's legs, "Why are you up? I've am under the impression that you still hate the sun…", she leaned back so that she could look at his face, also turning around to do so. "I still do love, I also hate girls who wriggle around but have no intention of taking me to their room for things other that studying, sleepovers, movie nights, etc. I don't think your moaning about me helps either of us since I do have a headache and you don't like me in that sense but I do hope you like me in that other sense called platonic..." "That was so filled with….dirty!", because they had been bickering the duo, unlike Colin, hadn't noticed the door open. "Mommy!" Rory sat up and ran into the hall. "Fruit of my loins, sons I never had!", Lorelai acknowledged the two boys as they came into the entryway and as they walked back to the position they were in before Lorelai had come in, "Sexy Aussie best friend, compassiony-whatsit best friend!" "Aww Lor, you made Finn's name sound so much better.", whined Colin, "I want a better one." Finn decided to put in his two cents, "Sweetheart, just because I am more handsome, smart-" "I protest", Rory yelled. "Ace, will you let me finish? Where was I now? Ahh, smarter, more of a brother, more exotic-" "Way more… by the way, did you call Colin sweetheart?" "What is with Gilmore-Haydens and interrupting?!! More uh…." "How about creepy?", asked Colin. Rory reached over and slapped Colin, making sure to grind against Finn in the process. "I'm your best friend Finn, not some bimbo, deal with it. I like you just the same as any girl would, these feelings are just buried deep inside of my heart."Rory said after Finn had grabbed her hips to keep her still and then placed her so that she was no longer sitting on his lap or in between his legs. "Dirty!", the two boys and Lorelai yelled. "Keep it down, my neighbors will hear your screaming and think that we really are doing dirty things to each other…" "Finn, that was even worse than what I said!" Finn looked at her and smiled, "What can I say love, I love having the last moan come from their mouths". "I'm going to ignore that and tell you the bad news. Hitler has asked to hold a "party" for the beginning of the...

* * *

AN: I don't know how many people actually read my story, but here is a preview for this chapter, I do have the rest in my little notebook but havent gotten around to typing it up... please do press the cute little button just below this note so that I am assured people do want to read this story! Aurevoir, Hast La Vista, Si Jien, Buh Bi, See you later, etc. 


End file.
